The Cancer Center Administration Team provides the infrastructure and support that enables the University of Virginia matrix Cancer Center to function effectively, efficiently, and cohesively. The Administration Team works with other Cancer Center leadership to foster collaborafions, and support cancerfocused research through infrastructure, pilot projects, and faculty recruitment. The Administration Team's specific duties include: Facilitafing and implementing strategic and operafional planning Overseeing the finances of the Cancer Center administrative and central research budget (including CCSG and other funds), as well as the finances of some of the individuals whose research is conducted in Cancer Center space Facilitating the effecfive use of resources, including space and facilities management. Membership, and Shared Resources Supporting faculty recruitment planning and logistics Providing infrastructure for Pilot Funding, including solicitafion, receipt, review, award, and monitoring Providing Sponsored Programs administrafion Developing and implementing policies for Cancer Center resources Developing and managing internal and external communications, including seminars, retreats, symposia, e-news Coordinating and documenting Cancer Center activifies Raising and stewardship of philanthropic funds. Recent accomplishments of the Administrafion Team include: Reviewing and restructuring the Membership Planning for the use of new space in the Carter-Harrison Laboratory Research Building and Emily Couric Clinical Cancer Center Reorganizing Cancer Center Programs and Shared Resources New Faculty Recruitment